


Diodeshipping Siblings

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: Sparkle Ketchum started the day excited to meet her new sibling that her parents were bringing home. Though she learns that being a sister isn't what she thought it would be.This fic can also be found on my pokemon blog https://pokemonshipseverywhere.tumblr.com/





	Diodeshipping Siblings

Kicking the bus seat in front excitedly, 5-year-old Sparkle stared out the window excitedly as the buss got closer and closer to where it dropped her off. She only stopped when she felt a hand pat against her head hard. “Ow! hey!” Samantha Oak, who was sitting in the seat in front of her, gave Sparkle a dirty look. “Stop kicking my seat Ketchum or else I’m going to kick you!”  
Crossing her arms, Sparkle just smiled. “You can be as annoying as you want Sammy but I’m in a good mood today and nothing will mess it up!” The other young girl just rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, because your dads are bringing home your new sister today from the baby store. You wouldn’t stop talking about it all day.” Sparkle nodded. “Yup! I can’t wait to get home! Grandma Delia, Aunty Bonnie and Grandpa Meyer are going to be there too! It’s gonna be great!”  
Samantha raised an eyebrow. “How are you so sure your getting a sister? What if you have a brother instead?” This got the young Ketchum to frown and cross her arms. “Because I told Papa and Père I really really REALLY wanted a sister.” Before Samantha could reply to that the bus rolled to a stop. Sparkle could see through the window that her aunt was there waiting for her. “Later Samantha! I’m going to go play with my new sister!”

Samantha watched as Sparkle got off the bus and grabbed her aunts hand as they walked to her house. “If she comes to school tomorrow saying she has a brother I’m going to laugh.” Meanwhile, Bonnie smiled down at her niece as they walked to the house. “So Sparkle, ready to be a big sister?” Sparkle nodded excitedly. “Yup! I can’t wait to meet my little sister!”  
Bonnie cringed at those words. She felt as Squishy and Dedenne wiggled around in her purse and stuck their heads out. Ever since becoming a trainer, Squishy had been by her side along with Dedenne, those two were her strongest pokemon she owned. Squishy looked up at Bonnie. “Do you want to tell her or should your brother break the news to her?” The young woman laughed nervously.“Maybe we should leave this to Clemont and Ash…”  
To excited to pay attention to her aunt’s conversation with the little pokemon in her bag, Sparkle let go of Bonnie’s hand once they got to the large yard of the house and rushed to the building in front of her, noticing her parent’s pokemon excitedly huddled around the house. She opened the front door. “Papa! Père! I’m home!” Sparkle squealed in laughter as her Grandpa scooped her up in a hug.

“There’s my little Granddaughter! My-my! you’ve gotten bigger since the last time I saw you! Looks like you grew an extra foot tall!” The little girl just giggled. "Grandpa I didn’t grow that big! Now put me down, I gotta meet my sister!“ Meyer paused at his granddaughter’s statement and looked at his daughter who was standing in the doorway, Bonnie gave a sheepish shrug. "I decided to let Clemont tell her.”  
Sighing, Meyer put Sparkle down and watched her take off. “Well, this should be interesting.” Sparkle quickly rushed around the house looking for her Papa, Père, and new sister. They weren’t in the living room, or the kitchen, she wasn’t allowed to go in Père’s lab and check because she was kinda banned from there, so now her best bet was to check upstairs! hurrying up the stairs, she saw Grandma Delia standing in front of her bedroom door.  
“Grandma! Is my sister in- there…” Reaching the doorway, she froze when she saw Pikachu, her Papa, Père, and a little boy with tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair covering part of his face, playing with her favorite Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtle toys. Ash looked over at his daughter and smiled. “Sparkle! Come meet your new little brother Dusty! We were showing him around the house and he got excited when he saw your toys.”

Dusty looked up at Sparkle, staring at her curiously. Sparkle just stood there. “……Can you take him back to the baby store and get me a sister?” Clemont sighed and looked at his husband. “Told you this might happen.” Rolling his eyes, Ash turned to his mom. “Can you watch Dusty for a second while we talk?” Nodding, Delia walked over and sat on the ground with Dusty and Pikachu while the two men got up and walked out.  
Ash scooped up Sparkle in his arms and carried her to their room before setting her down on the bed. Closing the door behind them, Clemont turned to their daughter. “Sparkle adopting doesn’t work like that. Once you pick out a child to have as part of your family, they’re part of your family forever.” Their daughter pouted. “But I thought I was getting a sister.”  
Ash sat down next to her. “We never said you were. You can’t assume you’re going to get something just because you really want it sweetie. I’m sure you’ll love Dusty anyways! He’s a little shy so he may be a little nervous around you at first okay?” Still pouting, Sparkle just nodded and got off the bed, walking out of her parents room. Ash smiled at his husband. “Well, she took that a lot better then we thought she would.”

——————

A few months of having Dusty live with the family and Sparkle still wasn’t very thrilled about having a brother, heck now she wasn’t sure about wanting a sister anymore either. Her Papa and Père were paying more attention to Dusty now. She even got grounded because she tried giving Dusty to a trainer who wanted to battle Ash, the trainer said Dusty was cute so she thought they would want him, apparently not after they told Ash what she did. Tattletale.  
Now that she was un-grounded Sparkle sat in the living room watching her morning episode of Ninja Squirtles before school. She looked away from the tv when she heard a yawn, rolling her eyes when Dusty walked into the room with his Clefairy doll in his arms. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the tv. “What dat?” Sparkle looked back at her show. “Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles. They’re big Squirtles who fight bad guys.”

After a few moments of silence, Sparkle felt the couch move as Dusty tried climbing on. Once he was on he watched the show with her.  
“Why they fighting metal man?”  
“He’s a badguy who wants to destroy them and take over Castelia City.”  
“Oh.”  
………  
“Dat Rattata big!”  
“He’s a mutant too, he’s the Squirtles dad.”  
“Wooooow.”  
………

Dusty giggled. “Orange Squirtly funny!” His older sister just gave a small shrug. “I like Raph better, he’s the one wearing the red mask.” They continued to watch the episode together until it finally ended a few minutes later. Sparkle turned off the tv and got up to get ready for school. Her brother looked at her surprised.  
“No more squirtles?” She shook her head. “That was it for today. I have to get ready for school.”  
Dusty carefully slid off the couch and followed her. “I wanna watch more.” Sparkle rolled her eyes. “Ask Papa or Père then if you can watch some of my movies of the old versions of it.” Before Dusty could reply Sparkle rushed up the stairs and closed her bedroom door. Dusty hugged his Clefairy doll closer. “But I wanna watch with you…”

————–

Waking up with a gasp, Sparkle sat up when thunder made the house shake. She noticed the rain coming down hard on her bedroom window, heavy storms didn’t really scare her, they just annoyed her because the loud noises woke her up. Sighing, the young girl laid back down and turned over in her bed, only to come face to face with wide eyes staring at her. “WHOA!”  
Sparkle sat back up and nearly fell over in her bed. She groaned and glared at Dusty “What are you doing in my room?” Dusty just whimpered and hugged his Clefairy doll really tightly, looking like he was about to cry. Oh, now she gets it, he’s scared because of the storm. “If you’re scared why not go bug Père and Papa?” Sniffling, Dusty rubbed his eyes. “I don’t wanna wake them.”  
Sparkle looked at him annoyed. “But you wake me up instead?” Another loud clap of thunder exploded though the sky, making Dusty shriek and start to cry. Sparkle groaned and flopped face first into her pillow. She wasn’t going to get any sleep at this rate. “FINE. Get up here and stop crying.” There was a long pause, Sparkle looked up from her pillow, seeing Dusty standing there with tears still running down his face. “Do you want to get up here or not?”

Dusty rubbed his face with his arm. “Your bed to big….” Letting out an annoyed sigh, Sparkle got up from her bed and picked up Dusty, grunting as she pushed him onto the bed. Once he was perfectly on she got back in bed and laid back down. “There, now go to sleep.” After a while, Sparkle cracked her eye open and saw Dusty with his eyes closed, holding his Clefairy doll close to his chest. Having a brother was still annoying, but she guessed it wasn’t THAT bad.

—————

Looking up from her hand held video game, she watched as her brother was bouncing a ball around the open field that’s their back yard. It’s been over a year now and Sparkle was use to having Dusty around. She was put in charge of keeping an eye on him as he played outside, so she grabbed her hand held game player as she followed Dusty outside. She looked back at her game and started hitting the buttons hard, she was just about to get to the next level!  
A few minutes later though, when she finally looked back up Sparkle’s eyes widened when she didn’t see Dusty anymore. “Uh, Dusty?” Sparkle quickly got up and looked around. “Dusty? Come on this isn’t funny, stop hiding!” She suddenly heard a loud shriek, Sparkle turned around towards the source of the sound. It came from the woods outside the yard, where Sparkle and Dusty weren’t allowed to go.  
Ignoring the rule, Sparkle rushed past the trees and ran towards the soarce of the sound. She stopped when she saw Dusty frozen in place, and an angry Farfetch’d glaring at him. The pokemon held up its stick as it stood in front of the ball Dusty was playing with. He must have accidentally thrown the ball into the woods and went to get it, only for the Farfetch’d to find it first.

The Farfetch’d suddenly jumped up and went at Dusty, obviously about to use a peck attack. Acting quickly Sparkle quickly got in front of her little brother, getting hit in the face by Farfetch’d instead. Dusty gasped in shock. “SPARKLE!” Sparkle stumbled back, covering his face in pain. She pulled her hands away and noticed the blood on them. She also noticed the lack of grass on the ground.  
Coming up with an idea, Sparkle kicked the dirt right into the Farfetch’d’s face, blinding it. as it tried wiping off the dirt from it’s eyes Sparkle managed to swipe the stick from it’s wing and threw it as far as she could. The Farfetch’d squawked in surprise and rushed after it’s stick while Sparkle grabbed the ball and her brother’s hand and ran back towards their home.  
Once they got back to the house end entered through the back door in the kitchen, Dusty was crying hard. “PAPA, PÈRE, SPARKLE’S BLEEDING A LOT AND DYING!” Sparkle rolled her eyes as Clemont and Ash rushed into the room looking very alarmed. They relaxed a little seeing it was just a bloody nose. Clemont quickly grabbed a roll of paper towels on the kitchen counter and walked over to their daughter. “What on earth happened to you?”

About to respond, Sparkle paused when she felt something in her mouth. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and pulled out her baby tooth that’s been loose for a while now. “Sweet! That Farfetch’d knocked out my baby tooth!” While trying to calm down their son, Ash looked at Sparkle. “A Farfetched? Did you go into the woods behind the house? We told you it was dangerous to go in there!”  
With her Père tilting her head down into the paper towel, Sparkle explained. “I looked away from Dusty for a second and he went in there when he lost his ball. A Farfetch’d tried to attack him but I got in the way and it hit me in the face. I kicked dirt in it’s face then threw it’s stick away so we could run away with the ball when it went after it’s stick.”  
Clemont pulled the paper towel away a little and gently poked Sparkle’s nose. “I don’t think it’s broken, lets go to the bathroom and clean you up.” Picking up Sparkle, Clemont carried her to the bathroom while Ash stayed with Dusty to calm him down, and set her down on the toilet seat. Sparkle held the bloody paper town to her nose as Clemont pulled out the first aid kit. “Am I in trouble for going into the woods Père?”

Her Père sighed as he began to treat her injury. “No, but you really should pay better attention to Dusty when he’s playing Sparkle, both of you could have been seriously hurt if it was something worse then a Farfetch’d.” Sparkle nodded. “Yeah, I know, lesson learned. Did this ever happen to you and Aunty Bonnie when you were little Père?” Clemont chuckled.  
“Yeah, took my eyes off of her for one second and I lost her in the fog while traveling with your Papa and our friends. Thankfully we found her, but your Papa had to jump on a bunch of Driffoon and Drifblim to get her back. You know, I’m very proud of you for protecting your brother like that.” Sparkle looked at him surpried. “Really? I didn’t think of it much, I just didn’t want him to get hurt.”   
Nodding, her Père smiled at her. “That’s what big siblings do. Protect the younger ones. You’re doing a wonderful job at being a sister.” Once Clemont was done treating Sparkle’s nose, he opened the bathroom door to let her out, only to see Dusty and Ash standing there. Dusty quickly wrapped his arms around his sister. “You okay? You’re not dying?”

Sparkle shock her head. “Nah, I just have a stuffy nose now. Next time you loose your ball in the woods, maybe you should tell me so we can get Papa or Père okay? Now, you wanna go watch Ninja Squirtles?” Dusty nodded and grabbed Sparkle’s hand as they rushed to the living room to watch TV. Having a little brother had it’s ups and downs, and she still kinda wants a sister some day, but Sparkle wouldn’t give up Dusty for anything.


End file.
